terminatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sarah Connors Audiokassetten
Sarah Connors Audiokassetten wurden von Sarah Connor aufgezeichnet, nachdem sie im Mai 1984 von einem T-800 aus dem Jahr 2029 angegriffen wurde. Sarah hat diese für ihren Sohn John Connor aufgenommen, um ihm zu helfen, sich auf den Krieg gegen die Maschinen vorzubereiten. Sie begann mit den Aufzeichnungen am 10. November 1984 und nennt sie „'Das Buch'“''Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung'' Frakes Roman Zitate Film * Sarah Connor: Band 7, 10. November. Die Enscheidung, was ich dir erzählen soll und was nicht, fällt mir immer noch sehr schwer. Aber ich schätze, dass es noch eine ganze Weile dauern wird, bis du alt genug bist, diese Bänder hier zu verstehen. Für mich bedeuten sie im Moment sehr viel, denn ich versuche durch sie meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Soll ich dir von deinem Vater erzählen? Mein Gott, das ist schwierig! Wird es deine Entscheidung ihn hier herzuschicken beeinflussen, wenn du weisst, dass er dein Vater ist? Schickst du Kyle nicht, so wirst du nicht einmal existieren! Also man kann wirklich verrückt werden, wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Aber ich glaube, ich werde dir von ihm erzählen. Ich schulde ihm das. Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du ... du weisst das ... wir uns in den wenigen Stunden, die wir leider nur hatten, wie ein Leben lang geliebt haben. Film Laut Filmskript Filmskirpt auf IMSDB: http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Terminator-2-Judgement-Day.html (nicht im Film gezeigt), benutzt der T-1000 eine von Sarahs Kassetten um die Verfolgung in Richtung Mexiko aufzunehmen: A111 IN THE CRUISER. The T-1000 sits inside. John's notes and letters are spread out on the seat beside it. Sarah's voice speaks from a cassette deck. John's tapes. Her voices mixes with the static filled chatter of the radio that T-1000 monitors for any signs of its targets. ' SARAH' ' ' ... if we are ever separated, and can't make contact, go to Enrique's airstrip. I'll rendezvous with you there. ''Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung'' Frakes Roman Der Roman zum Film wiederholt die Szene aus dem Film , in welcher Sarah die Audiokassetten aufnimmt. Film * Sarah Connor: Tonband Nummer 28 von Sarah Connor für meinen Sohn John. Am schwierigsten ist für mich die Entscheidung, was ich dir sagen soll, und was nicht. Soll ich dir von deinem Vater erzählen? Wirst du ihn in der Zeit zurückschicken, um mich zu beschützen, wenn du weißt, dass er dein Vater ist? Und wenn du ihm begegnest, wird er jünger sein als du, ein junger Mann. Gott, der Gedanke kann einen verrückt machen. Aber wenn du Kyle nicht zurückschickst, so wirst du nie existieren und Skynet wird den Krieg gewinnen. * Sarah Connor: Ich hab´ dir jetzt alles gesagt, was ich weiß, John. Skynet ist gewissenlos und unberechenbar. Sie werden alles was du tust gegen dich verwenden. Aber ich kenne ihre Vorgehensweise nicht, und deshalb kann ich dir keine Ratschläge geben oder dir helfen. Wenn du Zweifel hast, tu was dein Herz dir befiehlt, John. Ich liebe dich. Leb wohl. Anmerkungen * Es ist möglich, dass Sarah Connors Monologe aus den Filmen und der Tv-Serie von diesen Audiobändern stammen. * Linda Hamilton wurde als Sarah Connors Stimme für die Aufzeichnung der Bänder in ''Terminator: Die Erlösung'' rück-engagiert. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:MacGuffins